cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirby
|friends = |minions = The Werepeople (currently)|enemies = |likes = Sierra, cake, working out, meat, nature, swimming, his family and friends, martial arts, science, dancing and singing, Gaspard's intelligence and heroism,|dislikes = Violence, Wolfgang, seeing Sierra sad, murder, villains, thefts, disrespect to his family and friends, broken dreams, abuse towards the woodland animals, rivalries,|powers = Animalistic Strength and speed, immortality, singing, expert martial artists,|weapons = Claws, fists|fate = Marries Sierra, has three sons and lives happily with his family and friends in the castle}}'''Kirby '''is a trainer and a major character in the movie The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie and in the cartoon series. Background Ever since Kirby was 16 years old, he was the captain of the wolf army. His army were highly skilled, tactical, and had extensive knowledge on training. When the Wood Wars were finally over, Kirby decided to pass down his tactical training techniques down to the woodland animals. Kirby was especially loyal to the King and the royal family, he promised to remain loyal to them no matter what will happen. Kirby is hoping to meet someone and hoping that the relationship will develop into marriage. He wants to start his own family. When the royal family were murdered by an evil human, Kirby was to forced to serve the wicked Wolfgang. He didn't enjoy it because Wolfgang was tyrannical abuser and showed no mercy in torturing the helpless woodland animals. When Kirby saw the young Wootens with Wolfgang, he knew that Wolfgang must've done something treacherous towards the Wooten family. Kirby is hoping to help his friends in the woods and hopefully save the Wooten family from death. Personality Kirby is a brave and respectable soldier who is famous for matters of heroism around the woods. His primary objective is to make the woods a safe place for the woodland animals who aren't able to protect themselves. He is a wolf who puts the life of others first and personal interests later. Being the captain of the army, Kirby is forceful, tough, and authoritative. He takes his duties seriously and never stops until they are complete. Despite Kirby spending most of his time training and fighting, he is shown to have effective social skills. He had absolutely no trouble telling Sierra about his romantic feelings. However, Kirby is pretty hard to convince as shown when Sierra asked him on a date and he tried to disagree politely until Sierra gave him a kiss which finally convinced to go on a date and eventually marry her. Even though, Kirby fought in wars, he is a pacifist and tries not to engage into violence just like his wife and brother-in-law. The way he breaks up fights is by using his words and not by violence. Kirby poses as a laid-back but stern father to his son, Ralph, Nigel and Cody. He often has some father-and-son time with them. Before being an official member of the Wooten family, Kirby was a supportive guide to them. He was kind enough to help train Matthew for the fight and he seems to admire his unconditional love and protection for his family. He despises Wolfgang for harming the Wooten family and destroying their powerful bond with each other. Kirby does have a fun side and he mostly shows it in a humorous way. He mostly enjoys music, sports, racing and singing and dancing with his family. Physical Appearance Kirby is a slender and muscular wolf with golden fur. The only piece of clothing, he has on is a black belt. The belt isn't to hold up his pants or fur pelt as mammals say, it's just for fashion. When the top of his fur was unzipped, it was showing his white tank top. Powers and Abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Kirby is an anthropomorphic wolf * '''Athletic Strength: '''From Kirby's long years in training, he developed powerful strength which he uses for his missions and sports. * '''Athletic Speed: '''Kirby also gained powerful speed from his long years in training too. * '''Genius Intellect: '''Kirby's powerful asset is his intelligence. He was famous for his tactical plans that he used during the wars. * '''Martial Artists: '''During Kirby's training, he mastered all of the arts of Kung-Fu. * '''Immortality: '''Kirby gained immortality from the immortality pill. * '''Master Archer: '''Kirby is shown to be a master archer after learning it from Robin Hood. Appearances The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie Kirby serves as one of the main characters along with the Wootens. He is first seen in the woods next to the illegitimate king, Wolfgang when he was about to give his speech. Before Wolfgang could give his speech, Matthew sneezed very loud for everyone to hear him. Wolfgang then ordered his minions, Derek, Billy and David to capture and bring Matthew back to him. Kirby quickly asked Wolfgang for his permission to stop Derek, Billy and David's cruel behavior towards the boy and he denied his permission. When Derek, Billy and David failed to catch Matthew, Kirby was relieved that he returned home safely. The next day, when Matthew discovered that the men who was with Wolfgang were members of his family. He made an attempt to bring them back into the Wooten family but the young Wootens they swore vengeance against Matthew for what happened in the past. Charles and Sierra came out to rescue Matthew but Charles and Jordan almost engaged into a fistfight but Kirby came over there to stop the almost engaged fight by using his words. When Jordan and the others left, Kirby told Matthew and his siblings to go back home before Jordan and his siblings come back. Kirby is seen in the woods watching Wolfgang train Jordan and the others for the fight against Matthew. Kirby knew that if Matthew is going to defeat his cousins in a battle, he is going to need some training. The next day, Kirby headed to Matthew's house to offer him some training. During the training, he met Sierra, whom he fell in love with. Two days later, Matthew was ready for the fight. Kirby was sitting in the top row with Adam and the others. Kirby was happy when Matthew made amends with his cousins. They returned home where they reconciled with each other. Kirby tagged along with Matthew on his trip to the mall to help Charles. He participated in the "Battle of the Bands" contest which would hand out a $1000 reward. During the song "Family is Forever," Kirby was howling to the song. After the song was over, the gang returned home where they reconciled with each other. Kirby was seen sitting next to Sierra while he put his hand around her. As Matthew was telling his backstory, Kirby felt sorry for Matthew, Charles and especially Sierra. When Matthew promised to bring Duke and Wolfsbert back into the family, Kirby promised to be there for him. Unfortunately, the next day, Derek, Billy and David kidnapped Martin and left a trail of muddy footprints back into the woods. It led right into Wolfgang's trap where he caged Matthew and the gang. Wolfgang revealed himself as the murderer who killed the royal family, Robert and Giselle. Sierra went into Kirby's arm and he comforted her while glaring at Wolfgang. With Matthew losing his confidence and hope, he couldn't defeat Wolfgang. Luckily, Charles was able to restore his brother's confidence and faith, Matthew freed the others. Duke and the Werepeople offered to help Matthew and the gang. During the final battle, he was seen fighting the phantom werewolves by Sierra's side. After Wolfgang's death, Kirby gave Matthew a friendly pat on the back and told him that he has finally bought peace and happiness back to the woods. The deceased spirits were reunited with their family and friends and Kirby received Robert's blessing if he ever planned on marrying Sierra. As Kirby and Sierra were walking out of the woods, Sierra asked if she could text Kirby and he tried to disagree but Sierra immediately kissed and he gave her, his phone number. Years later after the adventure, Kirby was married to Sierra and the proud father of Ralph, Nigel and Cody. He attends the reunion party while howling and dancing to the song "Family is Forever." The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie 2 In the sequel, Kirby serves as a supporting character along his wife and kids. He is seen in the opening of the movie before Matthew goes to Woolsville. He is seen again until Matthew returned home with Brodi and the others. He immediately liked Brodi when he was shown to be best friends with Matthew. He later helped Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and Prince Carlos. In the ending, Kirby was happy that his wife got adopted into the Mastiff family along with Matthew and Charles. He is last seen dancing and singing to the song "Family" along with Sierra. Draw It Kirby serves as a supporting character in the film along with the others. Animal Planet Kirby serves as a supporting character in the film. He joins his wife and family as they plan to safe Animal Town from the evil Red Bird. Video Game Life Kirby serves as a minor character in the film. He isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. He is last seen playing Ms. Pac Man with Sierra. The North Wooten Kirby serves as a supporting character in the film. He wasn't seen until Matthew, Robo, Classified, Corporal, Eva and Short Fuse headed back to the house to get some supplies. Matthew then ordered Charles and the others to turn the other kids back to normal by using the antidote. He was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony and he was seen cheering for him The Karate Boy Kirby served as a minor character in the film. He was seen at Matthew's karate ceremony at Genova Karate Competition and he was cheering for him along with the others. Once the competition was over, Kirby told Matthew, that he did a good job. Matthew told Kirby and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house as soon as he's done talking to the charismatic Kung-fu master. He was seen at the ending when Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five were doing a fire dance and once they were done, Kirby was cheering for them. Return to the Present Kirby joins Matthew on his adventure to the future to save his future from Future Butch. Kirby was mostly supportive with Matthew since he was having a confidence issue. Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius Kirby serves as a supporting character in the movie. He's eager to help Robin Hood defeat Prince John and save King Richard I. The Fox and the Pooch Kirby served as a supporting character in the film. He was eager to help Matthew protect Foxwood and Wayne from Chief and his wrath. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Kirby serves as a tritagonist or a major character in the cartoon series. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Singing characters Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie characters Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Draw It characters Category:Servants Category:Wolves Category:Adults Category:Return to the Present characters Category:The North Wooten characters Category:Geniuses Category:Students Category:American Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:The Karate Boy characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:The Fox and the Pooch characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Animal Planet characters Category:Robin Hood meets Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Dancers Category:Magic Users Category:Wooten Gang Members Category:Tritagonists Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius characters Category:Thieves Category:Detectives Category:Politicians Category:Time Travelers Category:Soldiers Category:Royalty Category:Chefs Category:Nobility Category:School Gang Members